


Just You and Me (and Just for Now)

by FlameBlownWhiter



Series: Picking Up The Pieces (Of You) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: He's not Steve Rogers, M/M, They can still have fun, but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter
Summary: T'Challa and Bucky Barnes Waste Time with Each Other (sexy times).





	Just You and Me (and Just for Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirenamuln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirenamuln/gifts).

T’Challa’s lips softly pulled along the skin of Bucky’s too-sharp collarbone. T’Challa moaned, the once-stranger tasted like honey and clay. Bucky Barnes was beautiful, not in that traditional way, not like the flawless smooth Wakandians, but still beautiful. T’Challa could spend hours mapping his skin, soothing his wounds, but ever since coming back, even more beautiful than his body was his soul. T’Challa could see it, see it in everything he does. Could see how he shined out from under the criss-cross netting of his scars. 

T’Challa can see now, what he couldn't before, can see what Steve Rogers sees. Or at least, some of it. T’Challa expects that there is still a part of Bucky Barnes that is only for Steve Rogers. Perhaps, that is true of both men. It’s not something T’Challa worries over. Barnes’ is not for him, or him for Barnes’ - they both have other halves out there in the world. Somewhere. 

Still, they had each other, for now. And for now the White Wolf wasn’t doing quite as he was told. T’Challa, skipped past where Bucky’s bones stuck out too far, and bent down to catch a hard nipple between his teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the newly minted man. T’Challa released the bud, licking it once in apology. “You need to listen to Shuri and eat more.” 

Bucky sighed, smirking down at the King. “Do you really want to be talking about your sister right now?” He may not have an arm, but Bucky was more than capable of flipping the man/g-d on his back. T’Calla saw it coming (Bucky was still getting back his reflex time), but didn’t fight it as his world circled out from under him. 

T’challa’s eyes smiled up at Bucky, the wind briefly knocked out from his chest. Bucky’s good hand was over his heart, pinning him down to the floor, his fingers like pale snakes against the deep brown of a desert at night. “It may not be normal pillow talk, but I think she’d be so pleased at how well you have been recovering.” 

Barnes raised an eyebrow and gently rocked into T’Challa, his pelvis rutted against his thigh. T’Challa’s own hardening cock trapped under Barnes’ abs throbbed happily, making him moan. My G-ds, T’Challa needed to be inside this man. “Do you think she’d be happy to know exactly what kind of physical therapy you have prescribed?” 

T’Challa laughed, “I think she’d be happy to know that we were getting along.” After all, it wasn’t so very long ago that T’Challa had been hunting the White Wolf. He could see the look that passed over Barnes’ face. It was hard to remember that he was not from this decade. That this kind of thing was not accepted then. Hard to imagine in this day and age two men being together is still not accepted in larger parts on the world. 

Alright, enough serious thought. 

T’challa’s hands fell on Bucky’s hips, grabbing them and pulled them towards him, flesh on flesh, cock on hard cock. Growling deep in his throat, T’Challa pronounced, “Enough, about my sister.” 

Barnes’ eyes flashed with a gentle I told you so but T’Challa ignored Bucky’s blue eyes for something more interesting. He grabbed both their cocks, gorgeously different, T’Challa’s thicker, but Bucky’s just a smidge longer. Encircling both, gently adding pressure, he took them in hand. Bucky bucked up into him making him moan, G-ds, they weren’t going to last much longer playing with each other like this. They had been at this for a while now and T’Challa ached from want and the sweetness of denial. Barnes’ moved again and base want and need shot through him as the underside of Bucky’s cock moved deliciously against his. 

T’Challa moaned and Barnes’ rutted into his encircled hands a few more times before growling with frustration. (And he wondered how he got the monicker white wolf). “T’Challa…” 

T’Challa knew what he wanted. Knew how to give it to him, was glad to give it to him, even if he wasn’t the person Bucky imagined when he closed his eyes. Even if it wasn’t Bucky he wished was under him. 

Sometimes, the now has to be enough. 

“I know…” His right hand slipped back, around his hips, to find the little puckered hole, already oiled, waiting. “I have you…”


End file.
